


Us Two

by StardustDragon



Category: Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustDragon/pseuds/StardustDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rythian and Zoey attack SipsCo. and hurt Sjin badly, it’s a rush to get to Honeydew Inc. before time runs out. </p><p>Sips/Sjin and can also be seen as Xephos/Honeydew/Lalna if you want to view it that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us Two

Rythian and Zoey are at it again, Sips thinks as he hears the muffled explosions. He distantly hopes they’re not blowing up Honeydew Inc.- he likes having competition. 

Smoke is billowing over the hills. Worried, he calls for Sjin. “Something’s wrong,” he says.

“Should we go check it out?”

Sips pauses. “No… Just keep an eye on it.”

Ten minutes later, they’re being bombarded with explosives from above. Sips turns to the sky to find them. 

“Sjin!” he calls.

“I know!” Sjin replies. Sips sees his laser shoot up into the sky. It knocks Zoey back, but Rythian covers her and she’s back to her attack in under a minute. 

Sjin takes the momentary lapse to run for the sorting facility, probably heading for the secret passage. Sips follows him and helps him defend from behind the broken windows. 

The roof caves in under a large explosion, burying them in the rubble. Sips can hear them blowing up the rest of their machinery before the noise dies down. 

He pulls himself out of the rubble and crawls over to where he last saw Sjin, near the back to shoot at Rythian. 

When he finally digs through the destroyed chests and pipes, he finds Sjin, unconscious and bleeding badly. He curses, but manages to get Sjin downstairs, where only part of the roof has caved in. 

He goes into the fake-toilet and pulls the lever to open the door, revealing a well-lit passage due west. 

It seems to take forever to get down the tunnel with Sjin unconscious in his arms, but they finally come up near Honeydew Inc. He swears when he takes in the damage. One wall of the factory has caved in, leaving the half-built factory exposed, and the small buildings that litter the yard are piles of wood. 

Honeydew, Xephos, and Lalna are tending to their injuries. 

Xephos is the one who spots Sips coming towards them, struggling with the weight of his friend and trying to press his shirt into Sjin’s side to stop the bleeding. 

He refuses to let him take Sjin though. Laying the other man down near Lalna, he has to drop to his knees and press his hands into the grass, trying to hold himself up. 

“Sips, friend,” Xephos says. “Lay down.”

Sips shakes his head. “Not until I know he's safe.” 

“He is safe. You both are. Come on and lay down so I can see the damage.”

He passes out when Xephos pulls a piece of glass from his arm. 

\---

The next time he wakes up, they’re in a shoddily-built shack and Sjin is next to him. 

There are five beds in the room, with Sips and Sjin taking two pressed together, and the other three sharing one giant bed. 

The only other person awake in the room is Sjin, who is staring at the ceiling. 

“Sjin…” 

“Sips,” the man says, turning his head with a smile. “How’re you feeling?”

Sips pauses and mentally checks his body. “Sore. What about you?”

“Sore,” Sjin agrees. 

Quiet falls, and Sips takes in the site of Honeydew, Xephos, and Lalna curled close together. 

“So, those three, eh?”

“So, us two, eh?” Sjin responds with a smile. 

“Yeah, you dumb-dumb,” Sips grins and leans over to kiss him lightly.


End file.
